With exponential growths of semiconductor technologies, manufacture of small size, low power consumption and high throughput semiconductor devices has been realized with a high yield rate. Among the typical semiconductor devices, image sensor devices, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor devices, are widely used in various imaging applications and products, such as smart phones, digital cameras, scanners, etc. In order to meet high pixel resolution requirements, more sensing pixels are desired to be arranged in an image sensor device with a limited size, which results in decreasing of the light absorption capability and increasing of the crosstalk of the sensing pixels.